I'll Never Stop Loving You
by daughter of athena 2000
Summary: J. Daniel Atlas was always a very level-headed person; everyone knew that, even if they'd never even met him before. But when Henley comes back to the apartment after practicing some escapology, she finds out that this isn't always the case.


AN: Hey guys! I don't have too much to say right now except thanks a whole, whole lot for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own "Now You See Me".

Henley's PoV:

"Hey," I greeted my boys as I walked into the flat we were sharing. I had just gotten back from a little practice for my "escape tricks," as the boys liked to call them.

Various "Heys," rang out from the three, all of whom were in the living room. Danny, who had been shuffling cards on his lap whilst he laid on the couch, got up, set his cards on the end table, and walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist when he reached me, giving me a side hug, and laid a kiss on the top of my head.

"How was practice?" my boyfriend asked me, looking down at me with an interested look in his eyes.

"It was pretty good, actually," I replied, looking back up at Danny.

I kissed my boyfriend's cheek and broke from the hug, needing a bottle of water. While practice had been pretty fun, it was (as usual) pretty tiring too, and I was parched beyond belief. As I closed the refridgerator door, bottle of water in hand, Danny walked into the kitchen. He smiled at me, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the cut on my temple.

I cursed in my head. It wasn't anything big, really, no more than an inch long. The blood had dried long ago, and I had dutifully and carefully cleaned said blood off. I had meant to also cover it up with makeup, but I wanted to get home before it got too late, meaning that I didn't have time to do so. I knew that Danny would freak, being the over-protective boyfriend that he was, but I just hadn't had time to cover it up. And besides-if he didn't find out today, he'd find out tomorrow. If not tomorrow, the day after that.

Danny's protectiveness was more endearing than anything to me, because my boyfriend wasn't exactly the most sentimental person. But around me, Danny had a whole nother side to him. He was sweet, caring, protective, gentle, and just everything that a girl could want in a boy. Maybe that different personality is one of the many things that made me fall so completely in love with him.

Said boy walked over to me quickly, looking worried. His hand came to rest near my barely cut temple, and he began to inspect what I knew he would call a "wound". It really wasn't that bad, but he would call it what he liked.

"Henley, what happened?" he questioned me concernedly, his brows creased.

"It's nothing too bad, Danny. I was in the tank, and there was a small piece of glass that was chipped a little. When I dropped into the tank, I got too close to the side where the chipped glass was, and it cut my temple a little bit. It's nothing to worry about, really," I explained, shrugging a little at the end.

Danny ran a hand over his face like he did when he was stressed or worried. "Hey, can you guys give us a minute?" he called to Jack and Merritt, both of whom complied and disappeared into their rooms.

My boyfriend paced for a minute, looking troubled. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, having to step on my tiptoes to do so. "Hey," I whispered, "What's wrong?"

Danny turned his head to look at me as he laid one of his arms over both of mine. "I don't think that you should be an escape artist anymore. At least, not in glass tanks filled with water."

I gaped and removed my arms from around Danny's neck, and said boy turned to face me. "What?"

"I don't think that you should be-"

"You don't think that I should be an escape artist anymore?!" I asked angrily, "How dare you?!"

"Henley, it's not that I think that you're bad at what you're doing, you're amazing! But-"

"Danny, it's just a scratch!"

"Yeah, for now it's just a scratch!" Danny exclaimed, getting angry as well. "But what about next time, Henley?! Next time it could be a broken leg, or sprained wrist, or-"

"Or nothing! Daniel, of all the times that I've done this, this is the first time that I've ever gotten even remotely hurt! Your worry is sweet, and I appreciate the concern, but it's a DAMN. SCRATCH! THAT'S IT! IT'S NOT LIKE I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF!"

"IT'S DANGEROUS, HENLEY!"

"IT IS NOT!"

"YES, BECAUSE DROPPING INTO A WATER-FILLED TANK, CHAINED UP, WITH DOZENS UPON DOZENS OF PIRHANAS DANGLING OVER YOUR HEAD IS TOTALLY SAFE!"

"THEY AREN'T DANGLING, THEY'RE IN A TANK!"

"BECAUSE IT MAKES SO MUCH DIFFERENCE!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED OVER A LITTLE SCRATCH?!"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO, BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU UNHAPPY! DANNY, I LOVE YOU, AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE ONE THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY, BUT BEING AN ESCAPE ARTIST IS SOMETHING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY TOO!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOU UNHAPPY, I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE!"

I didn't reply, and we both stood there for a minute, faces red and chests rising and falling heavily.

Danny ran a hand through his hair before he continued, now speaking at a normal volume. "Henley, I want you to be happy. And I want, more than anything, for you to do what you love. But I love you too much to let you keep putting your life at risk." He looked up from the floor, staring me straight in the eye with his tear-filled ones. "I lost you once, and I-I can't lose you again. I don't think that my heart could take it."

Tears started to gather in my eyes as well, and I walked over to my love. I took his hand and led him into the living room, sitting us both on the couch. Out of habit, Danny pulled me into his lap, and I looked up at him as he played with my fingers.

"Hey," I whispered, making him look at me, "I love you too. And I don't want to lose you either. Danny...you know about my childhood. You know how unloved I always felt, and how that stayed with me, even as an adult. You know me better than I know myself, and I know you better than you know yourself. It scares me when you go off and do stupid stunts at our shows, but I always just bite my lip and remember that I know you. And I know that you know what you're doing, and I trust you to be careful. And I need you to trust me too." I ran my thumb down his lips as I spoke, an old habit of mine that neither of us really understood.

"Hen, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I love you. I know that you can escape every time, and I know that everything's set up how it's supposed to be set up. I know that you're careful. But I'll never stop worrying about you because I'll never stop loving you." He squeezed the hand that he had been playing with affectionately as he kissed me, his other hand resting on my cheek. When we broke apart, I smiled at my boyfriend, who smiled back and rubbed his nose against mine lovingly. "Okay, how about this. You can continue being a debonair escape artist, as long as I can be at your shows and practices."

"Deal."

"And I get to look at your plans for a show, when all this Horsemen business is over and you actually HAVE shows."

"Deal."

"AND, I get to plan your soon-to-be shows."

"Don't push it."

"I had to try."

"I know."

AN: Voila! I know that it's not the best, but I feel like there aren't enough Danely one shots, and I wanted to do something about that. I hope you liked it! Whale, thanks a ton for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


End file.
